


You Beauty

by androidsentbyconnor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidsentbyconnor/pseuds/androidsentbyconnor
Summary: You are the only one who remembers Clara, your longtime crush. When you are now having to say goodbye to who The Doctor refers to as the 'Diner Girl', you were so close to just running away with her. That's when you did the unexpected.( This is based on the episode of Hell Bent when Clara says her goodbyes. I've changed it a bit though. )





	You Beauty

You watched as The Doctor and Clara talked, your face trying it's absolute hardest to hide the emotions, the tears, that wanted to desperately be shown.

You knew The Doctor had forgotten about Clara, your best friend and crush, while you sat right beside him knowing everything that happened. Everything. It saddened you. You wanted to desperately go on your knees and beg her to return his memories, but you knew she couldn't. If she did, he'd continue to chase after her, breaking his own rules and the universe's. Then they'd become The Hybrid and a mere human being like you could fix that. You sipped your milkshake quietly, staring directly into the brown eyes of the impossible girl, which were obviously focused on The Doctor.

"There's one thing I know about her. Just one thing. If I met her again, I would absolutely know. I think that we were here, you know? I think that we were here together once. I'm sure I'll remember. Over here." The Doctor exclaimed, pointing over to a table over near the wall, earning a groan from you.

"Idiot, that was Amy and Rory." You sighed, rolling your eyes. He glanced at you quickly as if you were lying, earning a snort from Clara. "I'm serious! It was!" You raised your free hand up in defeat. "You met 'em when you were wonky bowtie man!"

"Ah you're right.." He groaned, facepalming. Your eyes softened as you watched him try so hard to remember. You felt so bad for him. "Stupid Doctor. Amy and Rory. That was Amy and Rory."

There was a minute silence, everyone seemed so.. off. You felt uneasy, you felt horrible, yet you wanted this moment in the diner to last forever. You could feel as if it was coming very close to ending and you weren't ready for it. Clara noticed this and gave you a reassuring, soft smile when The Doctor wasn't looking. You stared back at her, wanting to grab her then and there and hug her, hold her close, tell her that you love her.

You weren't ready to leave Clara.

"What about your TARDIS, hey? Have you found that yet?" Clara asked the other, The Doctor immediately looking up from his guitar. "No. Somebody's moved it from London. I'm still looking." He mumbled. "But this diner. It wasn't always here, was it? It used to be on the other side of the hill." 

You chuckled quietly, earning a look from The Doctor. "I'm certain it was, I swear. It was on the other side of the hill. You remember, right F/N?" He asked you, desperate for your answer. "Nope, you're mad Doctor. Diner's always been here." You lied, earning a loud sigh from The Doctor. "I must really be going mad." He grumbled under his breath as you finished the last of your milkshake.

“Well, maybe someone will find your TARDIS for you.” Clara smiled as she started to come around from the counter. You abruptly stood up, resulting to them both looking at you but Clara’s look was filled with sadness. She tried hiding it, but you knew well that she wasn’t fine. Who would be though? Her friend doesn’t remember her and she knows her death is fixed, which means she’ll never be able to escape her fate. She stood in front of a door which you guessed was the entrance to her TARDIS, watching The Doctor turn around as he began to play the beautiful tune again.

“What Clara told you in the Cloisters..” She spoke, earning a soft sigh from the Time Lord. 

“I don’t remember a single thing about it.”

Clara remained silent before speaking up again. “You said memories become stories when we forget them. Maybe some become songs.” She said before The Doctor stared at her. He then turned his back to her before looking down as his guitar, playing once again. You stared at her, your fists balled. You wanted to tell The Doctor she’s right there. 

“That’d be nice.” Was all he said before slowly exiting the Diner, you remaining in your place. “Very nice, actually.” He whispered to himself, closing the doors behind him. You quickly turned to the girl who looked like as if she was about to cry.

“Clara—”

“Don’t.” She cut you off, leaning onto a chair, sniffling. “I know what you’re going to say, and I have to decline, u-unfortunately.” She said almost inaudibly, causing you to place your hand slowly on her hand. She looked up to you almost immediately, her eyes bigger than ever. How could her eyes even do that?

“Why?” You asked, trying your best to make sure your voice didn’t crack. You didn’t even realise tears were falling down your face. “I can’t leave you.. I just can’t. It’s impossible, it’s something I simply cannot do!” You admitted, gripping on her hand more tightly. She continued to stare at you before she placed both of her free hand on your cheek, causing you to hold it and lean closer into her touch. You relaxed as you felt her warmth from her skin touch your own. You wanted to continue feeling this warmth, feeling her there right in front of you. You knew after this, this would be only something you’d see in your dreams. “I love you.” You blurted out quickly, not even caring about how she thought at this point.

Clara stared at you in shock, her hand beginning to tremble. She always thought you were into guys, always talking about them when she would. Always agreeing with her whenever she saw a cute male walk down the street as she waited for The Doctor to get them coffee. “How long?” She asked, walking closer to you. You placed your hands on her cheeks, wiping away her tears. “Ever since you started dating Pinkie.” You mumbled, leaning closer to her beautiful face. No matter what emotion was displayed on that face of hers, it still made her look perfect. She was perfection. “I..” She was lost for words. How could she have not known?

That’s when it hit her. All the reminders you gave to The Doctor whenever Clara’s birthday was near but not yours, all the times you gave her your coat, despite you freezing yourself, the way you smiled at her when she chuckled at The Doctor.. She was blind. Far too blind.

And what made Clara even more blind was that when you pressed your lips against her soft ones, she finally realised she longed for this. She wanted this. She loved you this whole time.

Not even hesitating, she brought her arms around your neck as your hands got entangled in her brown silky smooth locks, your heartbeat faster than usual. You felt as if you were walking on clouds. Memories started to surface, images popping into your mind of Clara smiling happily at you as you both ate ice-cream together, or both got to pull down the lever of the TARDIS. The emotions resulted you to pull her even closer to your body. You wanted to go further, to deepen it, but was disappointed when she pulled away, placing her forehead against yours gently.

“The Doctor needs you.” She whispered, closing her eyes. “He can never be trusted to travel on his own. He needs somewhere there to stop him when he goes too far, which is why I can’t take you with me, despite how bloody much I want to.” You felt her breath on your lips. You knew she wanted to kiss you even more, but she was afraid that she’d never be able to leave. Biting your bottom lip, you understood what she had said. You knew what he was like when he was alone. Many of his companions had told you, especially Donna before she got her memories erased from the alien. 

“I know.. I understand..” You replied after a while, moving away from her. Your body felt slightly colder and wanted her body to warm you up again. You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck. “You know that I was willing to help The Doctor find you and destroy the universe to make you come back?” You admitted, having no shame. This earned a small laugh from Clara. 

“Bad Idea—"

“F/N! What’s taking you so long? If you’re having more milkshakes, you should stop. You’ll end up becoming enormous and trust me, you don’t need that right now!” You heard The Doctor yell out as he poked his head again, staring at you both. You gave him a quick glare before crossing your arms. “Tch.. How rude..” You mumbled, earning a small giggle from the other female. The Doctor ran in quickly, seeming more excited than usual. He then grabbed your arm before beginning to walk out. “You won’t believe this. I found the TARDIS! It’s not far from here! It’s right around the corner!” He cheered. ”Wait really?!” You screamed, happy to know that he’s finally found that good old box. You turned to face her direction as you were dragged out. 

There she stood in the control room beyond the door with Ashildr AKA ‘Me’. You smiled and silently thanked them both before waving. As you exited, you saw the door close and the Diner disappearing. You closed your eyes, refusing to cry in front of The Doctor. The Doctor looked around for the Diner for a split second, his hand still holding your arm. He raised an eyebrow before shrugging and running towards the TARDIS which had graffiti of flowers and a picture of the one and only, Clara. “Isn’t that the woman from the Diner?” The Doctor asked you, not looking away from the picture.

“Nope. Looks nothing like her.” You told him, lying. He didn’t seem to believe you, but in the end he shrugged and opened the TARDIS. You walked in quickly after him, resting your hand on the railings and that’s when you saw something on your wrist; a bracelet. The exact same one Clara had worn at the Diner.

“Oh Clara..” You whispered to yourself as The Doctor was further away.

“You beauty.”


End file.
